Happy Mother's Day, Mama
by Hikari Azayaka
Summary: Tak ada salahnya, kan, untuk mengucapkan 'selamat hari ibu' dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Dan, yeah, Sarada mencobanya. Happy Mother's Day, minna!


_A Gift for celebrate The Mother's Day_

 _Presented by Hikari Azayaka_

 _A Fict full of mistake_

 _Borrowing the caracter that created by Masashi Kishimoto_

 _This is_

 ** _Happy Mother's Day, Mama_**

" Apa kau sudah membawa semuanya? " Lagi-lagi Sakura bertanya pada sang putri yang sedang sibuk mengemasi kopernya.

Sarada hanya memutar matanya bosan, pasalnya Ibunya tak henti-hentinya menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. " Mama, kau sudah menanyakan hal itu lebih dari lima kali pagi ini. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil. "

" Iya mama tahu, tapi apa kau yakin tidak melupakan sesuatu? "

" Tidak, aku yakin sudah semua. Pakaian dalam, peralatan mandi, pasport, make-up, buku, semua ada. Hmm, apa lagi, ya? " Ujarnya sambil mengingat-ingat apa lagi yang kurang dari barang bawaannya. " Ah, ya! Foto! " Serunya, jemari lentiknya kemudian meraih bingkai foto pada nakas samping ranjangnya, lalu mengeluarkan foto itu dari sana. Terpampang wajah seluruh anggota keluarganya, termasuk paman, kakek dan neneknya yang diambil ketika libur musim panas tahun lalu, mereka tengah berlibur ke pantai waktu foto ini diambil. " Aku akan merindukan kalian. " katanya seraya memandang dan sesekali mengusap foto tersebut.

Sakura yang melihat Sarada sedih langsung saja memeluknya erat menyalurkan hangat tubuhnya pada sang anak. " Kami juga akan merindukanmu, Sarada. " Ujarnya. Sesaat kemudian ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Sarada lembut. " Apa kau yakin tidak melupakan sesuatu? Sesuatu yang penting atau hari yang spesial, mungkin? "

" Uuh, Mama aku bukan lagi anak kecil. Aku sudah delapan belas tahun dan sebentar lagi akan jadi anak kuliahan. Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak sd yang mau pergi darmawisata. Aku sudah besar, percayalah padaku. " Pekiknya kesal pada sang Mama. Iris matanya kemudian melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi, setengah jam lagi pesawatnya akan lepas landas dan jika tidak mau terlambat, ada baiknya ia berangkat ke bandara sekarang. " Omong-omong soal lupa, penerbanganku akan di mulai sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang. "

" Ah, kau benar. " Timpal Sakura sambil membuka pintu kamar. " Cepatlah. " Ujarnya, tetap membiarkan pintu kamar terbuka.

" Hn, sebentar. "

" Mama tunggu di luar, ya. " Katanya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari kamar. Saat sedang berjalan ke garasi untuk mengambil kendaraan mereka, matanya melirik kalender yang tergantung di dinding, salah satu tanggalnya dilingkarari tinta berwarna merah dan tulisan 'Hari ibu' yang menyertainya. Wanita yang identik dengan musim semi tersebut menghela napasnya panjang. " Selamat hari ibu untuk diriku sendiri. " Gumamnya pelan seraya lanjut berjalan menuju tujuan awalnya.

 _~Bandara~_

" Berhati-hatilah di sana, Sarada. " Cemas Sakura sambil sedikit merapikan jaket hangat yang melingkupi tubuh sang anak. " Pastikan kau langsung menelepon Papa begitu sampai di sana. Jangan lakukan hal-hal yang aneh dan fokuslah hanya pada kuliahmu saja. Makan tiga kali sehari dan jangan tidur terlalu larut. Oh ya, sering-seringlah menelepon ke rumah, jangan membuat kami khawatir. Dan juga- " Sarada tersenyum, menikmati celotehan Mamanya yang seakan tidak ada habisnya yang mungkin tidak bisa didengarnya lagi untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Dan jujur, dia pasti akan merindukan momen seperti ini, dimana ia merasa diperhatikan oleh orang lain. Namun, juga tak dapat dipungkiri rasa sebal tiap kali diomeli, dalam artian lain 'diperhatikan', oleh Mama sendiri. Karena langkah yang diambilnya sekarang, akan menuntunnya menuju jalan kedewasaan dan kemandirian diri, yang mustahil akan membiarkan dirinya diomeli lagi. Tidak akan, harga diri orang dewasa tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Maka, di saat-saat terakhir ia akan menikmatinya. " Jangan menyentuh alkohol dulu sebelum umurmu mencapai angka dua puluh. Pastikan juga dirimu tetap- "

" Mama. "

" -hangat. Hmm, ada apa, Sarada? "

" Aku menyayangimu. "

Sakura terpaku, matanya melebar karena terkejut, mulutnya juga sedikit menganga tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Apa tadi anaknya baru bilang 'Aku menyayangimu'? Dia tidak salah dengarkan? Anaknya yang sama kakunya dengan sang ayah, baru saja mengucapkan kata 'sayang' padanya. Sungguh, ibu mana yang tidak bahagia sekarang. Tidak, ia bukannya tidak pernah mendapat kata sakral itu, hanya tidak pernah mendengarnya langsung dari bibir putrinya. Dan kau tahu, mendengarnya langsung dari orang terkasih jauh lebih berharga dari pada emas atau berlian sekali pun. Refleks, Sakura segera menarik Sarada dan memeluknya kuat, sedikit terharu mendengar kata-kata putrinya tadi. " Mama juga menyayangimu, sayang. " Dan ketika Sarada balas memeluknya, Sakura tahu kerja kerasnya membesarkan Sarada dengan baik terbayar sudah, sebab ia telah berhasil. Berhasil membesarkan seseorang yang hebat di masanya nanti.

Pengeras suara yang ada di bandara mengumumkan jadwal keberangkatan pesawat menuju negeri paman Sam hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi, menghentikan adegan mengharukan dari sepasang ibu dan anak ini. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Sarada lembut sambil sesekali membelai wajah cantik anak gadisnya tersebut. " Pergilah dan buat Mamamu bangga. " Sarada mengangguk mendengar penuturan Ibunya. Dia kemudian menarik kopernya dan mulai berjalan menuju gerbang penerbangannya dan mulai membaur bersama kumpulan calon penumpang lainnya. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan, Sarada berbalik, hanya untuk memamerkan senyum yang jarang nampak di wajahnya pada sang bunda sembari melambai kecil.

" Berjuanglah, Sarada. " Gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri yang masih tetap setia berdiri mengantar kepergian sang buah hati sampai sosoknya tak dapat dibedakan lagi diantara keramaian.

 _~Rumah~_

Sakura sampai di rumah seorang diri, kesedihan masih jelas nampak dari raut wajahnya. Rumahnya sekarang bertambah sepi dengan kepergian putri tunggalnya. Wanita dewasa tersebut menghela napasnya, mata hijau cerahnya menyapu tiap foto yang tergantung di dinding rumahnya sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Berbagai kenangan yang tertangkap kamera diabadikan dalam tiap gambar itu. Mulai dari foto Sarada waktu bayi sampai sekarang, foto keluarga besar mereka, foto pernikahannya, dan foto-foto lainnya. Tetapi, satu yang menjadi favoritnya. Foto ketika Sarada baru berusia dua tahun, wajahnya belepotan eskrim, dan gadis kecilnya kala itu tengah tersenyum lebar pada kamera. Waktu itu, dirinya baru pandai berjalan yang mengakibatkan ia sangat senang berlarian di rumah sambil berceloteh riang dengan suara kecilnya. Waktu benar-benar tak kenal lelah, rasanya baru kemarin dia mendengar putrinya mengatakan kata pertamanya, namun sekarang ia telah pergi untuk menggapai impiannya. Sungguh dia sangat merindukan masa-masa ketika tiap malam sebelum tidur Sarada kecil akan memintanya mendongengkan cerita pengantar tidur, canda tawanya, serta ekspresi polosnya yang tanpa beban. Dia merindukan hari-hari itu.

Sangking seriusnya melamun, dia sampai tidak sadar telah berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Langsung saja ia membukanya, Sakura benar-benar lelah mungkin istirahat bisa membuatnya kembali baik. Begitu terbuka menampilkan tatanan kamarnya yang tak berubah sedikit pun. Hanya saja ada yang aneh. Dia tidak ingat pernah meletakan kue di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Kalau tidak ia, jadi siapa? Di samping kue terdapat secarik kertas berisikan sebaris kalimat yang mampu membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar. Sungguh semua ini tidak perlu. Ia cuma menginginkan ucapan selamat hari ibu dalam kalimat sederhana yang biasanya selalu diucapkan Sarada tiap hari ini datang. Namun, sepertinya putrinya telah memberi sesuatu yang lebih. Ungkapan sayang, kartu ucapan dan kue dengan rasa kesukaannya terlalu berlebihan untuknya, tapi tak apa. Dia senang, sangat malah.

" Terima kasih, Sarada. "

 _~Pesawat~_

Sarada menatap gumpalan awan dari jendela yang berada di samping kursinya, senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Tangannya tengah memegang ponsel berwarna merah yang layarnya masih menyala, menampilkan gambar kue coklat dengan potongan stroberi segar berada diatasnya serta secarik kertas yang berada di samping kue bertuliskan kalimat sederhana yang masih dapat di baca dengan cukup jelas.

 _' Happy Mother's Day, Mama'_

 _Terkadang Seorang Ibu hanya perlu ucapan sayang yang keluar dari bibir anaknya untuk bahagia._

 _End_

A/N :

Yo, semua! Udah ngucapin selamat hari ibu belum? Ayo cepetan sana! Jadilah anak baik walau hanya sehari, jadi ibu itu capek, lho! Walau belum pernah ngerasain tapikan udah kebayang gimana nanti jika kita, yang perempuan, punya anak dan jadi seorang ibu. Bayangin beratnya cemana! Cepat dan bersegeralah engkau ucapkan! Sungguh mereka tak pernah meminta apa pun, kalimat sederhana pun sudah cukup untuk mereka. Segeralah katakan! Semangat!

Salam

AkaiBara

Happy Mother's Day, minna!


End file.
